One Good Love
by HPFreak2
Summary: One Boy, One Girl. One Good love. Ginny-Harry. OotP Spoilers. Epilogue now up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The Hogwarts Express rattled along, rain thrashing at its windows.  
  
Ginny Weasley had her nose in a book, content and relaxed as she gently swayed with the train.  
  
She was 15 now, her face framed by long fiery red hair, and her eyes were a shade of light brown. She had grown much over the past two summer months, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Honestly Ginny, you're acting more and more like Hermione everyday." Her brother disrupted her reading.  
  
"I resent that!" said Hermione incredulously.  
  
"Honestly Ron," she said mockingly, setting her book in her lap, "you're acting more and more like a prat everyday!" She raised her eyebrows at him, a teasing smile on her lips. Ron childishly stuck his tongue out at her. Ginny just threw a nasty face at him.  
  
"You guys are so childish." Hermione said next to her, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Lighten up 'Mione." Smiled Harry, who was sitting across from her, and next to Ron.  
  
"Tell me to 'lighten up' one more time-"  
  
"Or what? You'll hit me over the head with one of your books you carry everywhere with you?"  
  
"If that's what I feel like doing." She sent him a threatening glare.  
  
"Geez! If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to turn to stone." Harry threw up his hands in front of his eyes. "Oh No! Spare me Medusa! Spare Me!"  
  
Ginny chuckled and shook her head at her friends as Hermione hit Harry on the knee with the book that was in her lap. Ginny reopened her book, and shifted more comfortably, drowning out the sounds around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny yawned and stretched. Rubbing her eyes blearily, she closed her book again. Only herself and Harry were left in the compartment. Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefect's compartment. Sighing, she stared out of the rain washed glass as the rain slashed at the window. Refocusing her attention, she realized Harry was watching her reflection in the window. She cocked her head to the side, and smiled at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
She turned away from the window, and watched him carefully. Humor was in his eyes, and it was making her smile.  
  
"What? You were staring at me."  
  
"Watching, not staring." He corrected. Something that lingered in his gaze made her stomach tie in knots. Trying to sake away the feeling, she spoke.  
  
"Oh, so now you're Mr. Know-it-all?"  
  
"Not exactly." He replied, "That would be Hermione, and you, close behind her."  
  
"Is that a compliment?" She had become a great deal more outgoing since fourth year. She taught herself to not care what people thought about her, and now she lived by it.  
  
"If you wish to take it that way." Again, the same playful glint played around his eyes, and his grin.  
  
"Why do you look at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?" He continued to smile at her.  
  
"Like that!"  
  
He chuckled. She radiated beauty, with her curtain of red hair, and her laughing brown eyes. He couldn't help but look at her in a special way. She was special to him, and would always be. He knew it from the moment he saved her from the Basilisk and Tom Riddle. Vividly, he remembered the panic that has coursed though his body when he saw her limp form on the damp stone floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Never will he forget the relief that flowed over him when she woke.  
  
"I don't know what-" He gave a dramatic roll of his eyes, "-you're talking about."  
  
"Ugh," She rolled her eyes as well, sighing too.  
  
He pointed a finger at her, and raising a threatening brow. "If you keep that up, you're face is going to get stuck like that."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The rain continued to pour down upon the grounds in sheets as the carriages bumped up the path toward Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron sat across from her, Harry next to him. He was looking out at the stormy grounds, his eyes full of emotion. Grief, Ginny mused as she studied him. Yes, he'd be grieving for a while from the loss of his Godfather, and she was going to be there for him. She didn't know why she had the sudden urge to hold and comfort him, but she shook it off quickly. It was crazy to be thinking such things. Thoughts of being close to him could, and would, lead to trouble, and utter chaos.  
  
Chewing the inside of her cheek thoughtfully, she went back to staring out her own window. Harry had come to the burrow that summer. He had been caught several times staring at her. She found it odd, but didn't think anymore into it.  
  
Harry ran a hand over his face, trying to shake off the sadness and gaping hole inside him that had been Sirius. Everything reminded him of his godfather, and it seemed impossible to cease the thoughts of his death. Sighing very heavily, and tearing his eyes from the gloom outside, he looked over at Ginny. Ron and Hermionie were immersed in conversation. Ginny had her head in her hand, staring out of her window. Lighting flashed across the sky with a deafening boom, and she didn't flinch. The light caught her eyes, and Harry saw something unusual in the way she stared out at the violent storm. Sorrow? Thoughtfulness? Yes, he mused, she was deep in thought, but what, or who, was she thinking so solemnly about?  
  
"We're here," Chimed Hermione, ripping him away from his thoughts of Ginny. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Nothing out of the ordinary, she thought. Now, with a full stomach, she was sitting in front of the common room fire alone. She sighed contently, watching the flames dance inside the hearth. Her thoughts wavered to Harry. If only there was something she could do to help him feel better. He was very antisocial at dinner, keeping to himself, and not saying a word. She knew, along with Ron and Hermione that he still blamed himself for Sirius's death. No one could tell him otherwise; he wouldn't listen. There was little anyone could say. She knew, somewhere in her heart, that she was going to make a difference to him. She was going to set him straight, and get him out of the slump that he was in.  
  
Rolling her eyes at herself, she sat up straighter on the couch and picked up her novel from the seat next to her. Reading was her get away. It would get her mind off things she didn't want to think about. And she could think of little else than Harry, and she knew it was dangerous, so she decided to distract herself.  
  
She was contently reading by the fire, not knowing how much time had past, when she was thrown violently from the wonderful world the book had drawn her into.  
  
"Why are you up so late?" A sleepy voice drawled from behind her. She had jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"No, It's quite alright." Since Ginny had been lying down while she was reading she sat up. Harry came around the couch and sat by her. "Why are *you* up so late?" It was a simple question, but something lingered in his green eyes.  
  
"Thinking." He replied softly, staring into the dying flames of the fire.  
  
"Oh? What about?" She knew exactly what about, but felt it rude to assume.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Oh come on Harry, you can tell me." She pried, scooting a little closer to him.  
  
"Of coarse I can. Doesn't mean I want to." He didn't take his eyes from the flickering flames, but she didn't need to look him in the eye to see that he was in a mood, a bad one. She didn't say anything, only because she didn't know what to say. She was slightly hurt by the tone of his voice. Finally, she found her voice.  
  
"Then why did you come down here?" It another simple question. No tone, no attitude, it was just a question.  
  
"I don't know." He still held his tone. He was acting like a parent was disciplining him. How childish, she thought bitterly. Then she rose, hugging her book to her chest.  
  
"I'm going to bed. If you ever want to talk, just let me know. Good Night." And she started for the girls' dormitory. She had no idea why she offered him that. It was spur of the moment, and it wasn't like she regretted offering him her friendship, it was something she'd wanted to do for a while.  
  
She heard a faint, "Night." From behind her, then opened the girls' dorm door and headed up the stairs.  
  
Harry sat alone for several minutes before he realized he made a mistake by letting her go to bed. He *did* want to talk to her, but he also didn't at the same time. He had no idea why he'd wandered down the dorm stairs; it was a mystery to him as well. Emotions ran amok in inside him, making him very confused. Putting his face his in hands he sighed. Why had he treated her so rudely? It wasn't her fault he was in a bad mood. She was only trying to help. Getting up slowly from the couch he decided he'd apologize tomorrow for his rudeness, but for now, all he wanted was sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Ginny awoke early to a dazzling sunrise. She sat at the dorm window for a few minutes just to watch the golden sun rise above the mountains that surrounded the grounds. Pink and orange swirled with yellow; it made her smile to see such a beautiful sight. Smiling, she dressed quietly as not to disturb the late sleepers in her dorm. She had always been an early riser, and had always loved it. Watching a sunrise was just the way to start the day.  
  
She entered the common room to find Harry exactly where she left him last night, but he was dressed.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" She asked politely, walking over to him.  
  
"Ginny." He stood, obviously startled. "Oh, um." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Listen, I wanted to apologize to you."  
  
"Oh?" She stood right by the hearth, feeling the heat the fire gave.  
  
"Yeah, about last night. I was a little sharp with you." He stood across from her now, looking at her.  
  
"It's okay Harry, really. I understand what you're going through." She took a step forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Everything will be okay. Just cheer up would you?"  
  
"It's not that easy." Their eyes locked and held. Grief was still in his eyes, and she had a feeling it would be there forever. Unsure of what to say, she just drew him into a hug, snaking her arms around his neck. He took a minute to respond, but wrapped his arms around her. He was instantly aware of how wonderful she smelled and felt against him. He squeezed her tight. When she drew back he was surprised to see her smiling. "I didn't know a hug could make me feel better." He smiled down at her.  
  
She raised her brows at him, "You'd be surprised."  
  
She continued to smile up at him, her arms draped over his shoulders. After a moment he bent and put his lips torturously close to her ear.  
  
"Thank you Ginny." He whispered. His breath on her ear and cheek sent wild shivers down her spine. When he brushed his lips against her cheek, she actually felt her knees weaken. Before she knew it he'd moved away and out of the portrait hole, without looking back. She sank onto an armchair and lightly ran her fingertips along her cheek. She could still feel the warmth of his lips. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, willing the knots in her stomach to untie.  
  
'I shouldn't be feeling this,' she thought madly. 'This can't be happening. Not now.'  
  
"Ginny?" She heard Hermione's voice and her head snapped up.  
  
"Morning Hermione." She stood. "I was just heading off to breakfast."  
  
"Oh no you don't." Hermione had her hands on her hips, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm going to breakfast." She was half way to the hole, when Hermione called her back.  
  
"Ginny Weasley! Get back here!" There was laughter in her voice.  
  
"I'm starving can't I just go-"  
  
"Uh, nope." Hermione shook her head. "Sit." Ginny again sank into an armchair. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny crossed her arms and tried her best to look innocent and not to smile up at her friend.  
  
"Do I look stupid Ginny?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then spill it!" Hermione threw herself onto a couch next to her. Ginny turned her head away from Hermione. She didn't want to tell her. Ginny wanted to keep it to herself, something she can only know. Well, she hand Harry. Though she couldn't see Harry bragging about a silly kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I still have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Ginny. . ." She could almost hear the glare Hermione was throwing at her. Ginny turned her head back to her bushy haired friend. Then Ginny was saved. Ron came down from the boys' dorms and Ginny sprang up from her seat and ran at her older brother. She threw her arms around his neck, knocking him backwards a few feet.  
  
"Whoa Ginny! What's up?" Ron asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing, you just saved me that's all." Ginny said, smiling at her brother. She gave him one big sloppy kiss on the cheek and ran out of the portrait hole.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione just shrugged.  
  
()() ('.') - Don't forget to review! (")(") 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
She practically skipped down to the Great Hall. She was in a good mood, and was displaying it.  
  
She entered the Great Hall, and spotted Harry. Plopping herself down next to him, she helped herself to oatmeal.  
  
"What's got you in such a good mood?" Harry asked, grinning as he scooped jam onto a piece of toast.  
  
"Nothing. A girl can't be just happy for so reason?" She cocked her head sideways and grinned at him.  
  
"Nope." Harry answered after he swallowed.  
  
She poured herself some milk to drink, "And why not?"  
  
"Because women are evil, and not to be trusted." He was still smiling.  
  
"Well, in that case. Men are scum and ought to be castrated." He choked on his most recent bite of toast.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"What?" she said innocently, stirring her oatmeal around.  
  
"Such crazy ideas. Any boy should be afraid of you." He set his toast aside.  
  
"You think?" She took a bite thoughtfully, and then looked at him with a devilish smile upon her face, that almost knocked the wind out of him. "Are you?"  
  
"Well," he said, seriously thinking about it, "Yes."  
  
She laughed. "Why?"  
  
"I already told you. Women are not to be trusted."  
  
"But I'm no ordinary woman." She lifted her eyebrows to him, and then went back to eating.  
  
He was already aware of that fact, and it was having quite an effect on him. He didn't realize it until just now, how pretty Ginny Weasley was. Her smiling eyes, long red hair, and tiny figure made Harry conscious to the fact that he was becoming attracted to his best friend's little sister.  
  
~*~  
  
"Check Mate." Ron grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Give up, mate, you'll never beat me."  
  
"Never say never," Harry replied, studying the board, trying to figure out what he did wrong.  
  
"Give it up." Ron said.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat at a table next to the boys. Hermione was helping Ginny with her Muggle Studies homework.  
  
Hermione pointed to a picture of a dishwasher in Ginny's textbook.  
  
"Muggles put dirty dishes in here, add soap, close it up, and it washes the dishes for them. Mind you, they're expensive."  
  
"Wow." Muttered Ginny. "That's cool, but so tedious."  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"You." He said simply.  
  
"Why?" She set down her quill and shifted to get a better look at Harry.  
  
"You're wowing at a dishwasher." He snorted.  
  
"Well if I do recall Mr. Potter, you seemed quite fascinated with when you first visited The Burrow." She grinned. He stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were teasing him, glinting in the firelight.  
  
"And your point is?" He said. She gave a frustrated growl and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Men are hopeless."  
  
"I resent that!" Ron said.  
  
"The girl speaks the truth." Hermione said, smiling at Ginny.  
  
"At least *someone*-" she put emphasis on the word, and stared at Harry, "- agrees with me." She stuck her tongue out at him, and went back to her work.  
  
"That was awfully childish don't you think?" Hermione whispered to her, as Ron set up another game of chess.  
  
"Nah. He acts like child, so why can't I?" Ginny smiled at Hermione, and looked over at Harry, who was squinting at the chessboard. He made his move, and looked up at Ginny. She smiled warmly at him. "Plus, there's no way be to dignified and childish at the same time." He winked at her, and she felt a small jolt in her stomach. After Harry looked back at his game, she went back to her homework.  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review. Is it better now? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It was a crisp Saturday morning and the sun was shining warmly. Ginny was sitting beneath a willow tree by the lake, its long branches swaying calmly around her. The cool morning breeze gently blew her red hair around her face. She closed her book and tipped her face skyward. With her eyes closed and her mouth donning a tender smile, she enjoyed the silence around her.  
  
Morning was when she always felt her best. A new day with a new start. Some of her friends, like Amy, thought her crazy for being a morning person. But she loved it all the same. She rose from the grass and, hugging her book to her chest, made her way toward school.  
  
When she stepped into the Entrance Hall, she found more silence, except for a few murmurs of voices drifting from the Great Hall. She wandered inside to join her fellow morning people.  
  
She sat herself at the Gryffindor table, joined only by a few Prefects at the end of the table. Of course Ron and Hermione were not among them. Those two liked to sleep in, especially Ron.  
  
She smiled and helped herself to some breakfast. Thank God it's Saturday, she thought. More free time. Catch up on weekend homework, or just curl up by the fire and read was always a good idea. Maybe, if she was up to it, challenge Ron to a game of Wizard's chess.  
  
Finished with her meal, she headed back toward the common room. The boys would just now be rising, and Hermione would be too. She sighed, content, and began to climb the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
He rose earlier than normal, awaking from a strange dream in a cold sweat. He drew back his curtains to squint at his clock, his breathing slightly heavy. Way too early for a Saturday morning, but sleep was no longer appealing after such a strange dream.  
  
Ginny was dead. He forgot now just how she died, but she was dead all the same. Even in the reality of the early morning he still felt the lick of horror when he was told of her death. And somehow, he's been given the responsibility to tell her parents and her friends. Including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and her all of her brothers. It was horrifying, and nearly had him believing it was real when he awoke.  
  
Now, aware it was all just some dream-no, he thought, some *nightmare*- he dressed quietly and exited the boys' dorm, leaving a snoring Ron behind. He was going through his nightmare again, reliving the sadness he felt, the very, very deep hurt that sat solid like a rock in his stomach, no, he corrected again, his heart. His heart . . .  
  
And it nearly stopped when he saw her sitting by the fire, alone, working on homework. It was a relief to see her. Even if he already knew it had just been some nightmare.  
  
He closed the boys' dorm door quietly, and turned back around. He studied her a moment, watching her squiggle down something on parchment, he tongue caught between her teeth. A smile twitched the corner of his mouth as he watched her. She was cute, he decided, very cute, if not down right beautiful.  
  
With an odd numb feeling in his stomach, he approached her.  
  
She heard him coming and lifted her head from her work to see him standing near him, and her breath caught in her chest. He has a glossy sort of haunted look in his eyes. She was going to say hi, but the words were caught in her throat. The way he was watching her was starting to frighten her. There was something hidden behind those eyes.  
  
"Hi," he breathed.  
  
"Hi," was all she could manage. Someone had to break the ice, and she knew it wasn't going to be her. She was still having trouble breathing; those emerald eyes continued to bore into hers. "Y-you're up early." Her tongue had a hard time winding around her words.  
  
"I had a bad dream." He smiled at her, and he was grateful she returned it.  
  
"That's too bad. You didn't get you're 12 hours of weekend sleep."  
  
"I don't sleep for twelve hours!" He smiled and pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
"Close enough." She went back to her work, trying to shake the strange feeling swirling inside her. Attraction? No, she thought. No. A long silent minute passed.  
  
"Ginny." He whispered her name, and she noticed he'd moved closer.  
  
She turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut. She took a deep breath, and turned back toward him, to find the bright green eyes staring right back at her. She licked her lips.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He didn't know what he was going to say. He needed to say something, but he didn't know what. They were less than a foot apart, and her sweet scent was driving him mad.  
  
He leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers, and heard her breath hitch. She had tantalizing soft lips. When Harry drew away watched her eyes flutter open. Her soft brown eyes stared back at him, looking very vulnerable. He didn't know what came over him, but he reached up and tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear.  
  
She didn't know what possessed her at that moment, but she took his lips with hers, and kissed him, hard. She brought her hand up and entwined her fingers with his hair. And when Harry was just beginning to really enjoy the moment, she forcefully pulled away.  
  
"No," she breathed. "This is wrong." She rose, and he did too.  
  
"How?" he whispered.  
  
She took several steps back, looking horrified. "You're Ron's best friend."  
  
"So?" his brain was still back with the lingering kiss.  
  
"I'm his little sister. This isn't right." She took another step back, not believing she let that happen.  
  
She was right. It was wrong, very wrong indeed. But why, he thought, why had it also felt so right?  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
She took one more step back, then spun and took off up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Harry winced when the door snapped shut behind her. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please don't rush me. I take a long time to write chapters because I want them to be good, and to be perfect. (In my eyes anyway). Another reason I take a long time to post is because I don't want to leave you with a cliffhanger. I know some readers hate them, so I try to stay away from them. So here's chapter 5. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. (  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She stood a few stairs up from the door she just slammed. She placed her hand over her racing heart. Butterflies swirled in her stomach, laced with regret. She leaning against the cold stonewall and squeezed her eyes shut. She'd let that moment go too far. Even though it when too far, she didn't regret it completely.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself!' she thought, and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
The silence in the common room was leaving a ringing in his ears. He felt like he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life. Licking his lips, he remembered the passion that radiated off her when she kissed him. How he'd wish he hadn't let her go.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny spent a good part of that morning in her dorm, trying to avoid the awkwardness she knew she'd have to face. Putting it off seemed to be the only solution. She checked her watch after getting up from her bed. 12:30. It was lunchtime, and her stomach had been reminding her for about a half hour now.  
  
She was brushing out her hair, when the dorm door opened and Hermione stepped in.  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Yes 'mam?" Ginny turned and said with a forced smile.  
  
"Don't you pull that," she said, "What are you hiding from?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Hermione approached her, fisted hands on her hips.  
  
"The last time you camped out here is when Seamas broke up with you. What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny cast her eyes down. She did want to tell Hermione, but she didn't all at the same time. Risking friendship, she dove in and told Hermione everything.  
  
"And I just walked away, telling him it wasn't right." Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the edge of her bed now.  
  
"Wow." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ginny sighed and hung her head.  
  
"Why are you seeing this as a bad thing?" She asked.  
  
Ginny's brows drew together in confusion looking at her friend. "Because, Ron would flip. And the last thing I want to do it ruin a perfectly fine friendship, along with my reputation."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny in disbelief. "Ginny, I've never thought you to be someone who cared what others thought. Who cares what it does to your reputation, as long as you're happy." She smiled and put her hand on Ginny's shoulder, "And Ron would get over it. If Harry truly likes you, which it sounds like he does, then go for it."  
  
Ginny smiled at her friend too, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Plus," Ginny spread a malicious grin on her face, "you could always *distract* Ron."  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said, shoving her playfully and laughing. But Ginny saw the pink rise in her cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked during a game of chess in front of the common room fire.  
  
"Nothing," he murmured, not taking his eyes from the pieces in front of him. He stared hard at the chessboard.  
  
"You've been quiet."  
  
"So?" Harry ordered his bishop to move.  
  
"So, what are you hiding?"  
  
"Hiding?" Harry looked up then, to see Ron watching him.  
  
"Yeah, hiding."  
  
Certainly he wasn't going to tell Ron. That was Plan Z. 'Make something up.' He thought quickly.  
  
"I haven't been getting a whole lot of sleep lately." He knew it sounded lame, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. Then he frowned when Ron's pawn smashed his bishop.  
  
"Oh." Ron said. Harry ordered his queen to move. Ron grinned and poked his king along.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione had convinced her to come downstairs, and Ginny followed her with reluctance.  
  
Ron was just packing away the chessboard and pieces, when they stepped out from the Girls' dormitory. Ginny flushed, and tried to hide it. God, she felt like an embarrassed 5-year-old. Childish blushing. It was only a kiss. Only a kiss that sent her heart racing at a wild speed, and caused her mind to fog, she reminded herself. She cursed her feminine hormones as she sat next to Hermione on the couch.  
  
"Ron, don't you have homework to do?" Hermione asked. Ginny instantly caught on, and understood what Hermione was doing. Boy, she was really bad at being sneaky.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want do to it now." He laughed. Mental eye roll, and Ron was slow on the uptake. She silently laughed at her think-headed older brother. He tucked the board under his arm and watched Hermione with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Sure you do." Said Hermione threateningly.  
  
"No," said Ron. The man couldn't take a bloody hint, and Ginny chuckled. "What are you laughing at?" Ron asked her, smiling.  
  
"Nothing," she smiled back at him. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Women." He started to walk toward the boys' dorm.  
  
"I wouldn't talk like that around Ginny." A smile twitched the corners of his mouth as he looked over at her.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked. Hermione just watched each face as the person spoke.  
  
"No reason." He winked. Ginny swallowed hard, then felt a hard elbow in her ribs.  
  
"Ow." She turned to see Hermione smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm going to Lunch. See you." And she got up and left. Ron wandered upstairs.  
  
She rubbed her side where Hermione had elbowed her.  
  
'Go for it,' Hermione's voice whispered in her head. Before she knew it, she felt Harry sit down next to her. She all but wanted to move away, but something held her there.  
  
"Ginny-" he started.  
  
She broke him off, "No, me first." She shifted to look at him better. "I-" She watched as he reached out and held her hands in his, and he softly caressed the tops of her hands with his thumbs. A small shiver ran down her spine. "I just wanted to say sorry."  
  
"Sorry? For what?"  
  
"Um," She looked away.  
  
"You think what happened was a mistake." He said simply. She looked back at him now, and nodded. He moved closer to her, closing the gap she'd created between them. She moistened her lips as the butterflies grew inside her. He'd released her hands.  
She was staring into the fire, concentrating on not letting him get to her, but it wasn't working.  
He watched the battle in her eyes, and the fire flicker in them. He wanted to touch her, and make that worry in her eyes vanish. So, he cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face to look at him. She was chewing on her lower lip, and it was a cute gesture he'd always loved. It made him grin.  
  
His touch was driving her insane. He was so gentle, and sweet. Everything she'd wanted in a boyfriend. Boyfriend! She thought. Oh jeez.  
  
He tipped her face up a little to study her, and decided. Slowly, he caught her lips with his, moving his hand to her neck. Again, he heard her breath hitch, and her body stiffen. He just moved his thumbs along her jaw line and her neck.  
  
She was melting, right down to the bone. She felt his lips curve under hers. He'd obviously noticed.  
  
'Ron would get over it. Go for it,' Hermione echoed in her head, and that was all the encouragement she needed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
She gave him everything she had, everything she'd been holding back, and he was taking just as greedily.  
  
Only thinking of himself, and the girl attached to his lips, he drew her closer, pulling her by the waist, and she fisted her hands in his hair. She felt a heat in her belly, a tremendous fire that urged her on. She ended up in his lap.  
  
What had she been missing out on? She'd always thought making out was gross. Oh she was wrong, it was satisfying, very satisfying.  
  
She pulled away, not opening her eyes. She only heard Harry's heavy breathing. And breathing quite hard herself, she rested her brow on his. A wide grin spread across her face.  
  
"Wow," she breathed.  
  
He chuckled, "I know."  
  
She started to laugh, and wrapped herself around him, hugging. He hugged back, enjoying her scent, and the feel of her. She leaned back in his arms to look at him, and into his wonderful green eyes that were shining, and felt unbearably happy.  
  
~*~  
  
They sat there, just like that, her in his lap. They talked. They talked about anything that came to mind, and enjoyed the little time they had alone.  
  
"I still can't believe you liked me like that when you barley knew me." He spoke of the time they first met, and how Ginny never talked, and when she did, she stuttered.  
  
"Okay so what. I was young and naïve." She said with a smile.  
  
"Still looks like you are young and naïve." He smiled warmly up at her.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it." He grinned.  
  
Ginny heard the portrait hole open, and leaped off his lap, surprising him. Hearing Ron's voice she flew into an armchair, feet away from Harry.  
  
"Hi," He said, Hermione at his side. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
Trying her best not to glance at Harry she answered, "Nothing. Just talking." Ginny saw Hermione, and an amazing smile split across her face. Ginny got wide eyed, and she heard Harry choke back a chuckle, and spun her head around to glare at him.  
  
Ron scowled, "Am I missing something?"  
  
"No Ron," Hermione said, "You're tuned in just fine." Hermione said, chuckling, and steering him toward the boys' dorms. "Go show Harry that Quidditch Magazine your mum sent you."  
  
"Uh, sure." Ron added, after Hermione had stopped pushing him. Harry didn't move. Hermione sent him a glare, and he jumped up.  
  
When he passed her to follow Ron, he muttered, "You know, don't you?"  
  
"You better believe it." She grinned, "I'm not blind."  
  
With a roll of his eyes, he left muttering, "Women."  
  
~*~  
  
Next thing Ginny knew, it was Friday again, and she had a wonderful week. She spent time with Harry in the common room, while Hermione kept Ron busy either in the Great Hall, or in the library. Ron rarely questioned or objected, and Ginny was thankful for that.  
Most of the time Harry and Ginny were alone, they were working on homework, or just sitting and talking. Often Harry would just be spontaneous and throw her off by kissing her out of nowhere, and she loved it. Tonight was one of those nights.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said, chuckling as she pulled away from him. "Hermione and Ron ought to be back anytime now. How about we actually do some work?" She smiled.  
  
"Sure," he said with a playful roll of his eyes, and a huff. He scooted back to his side of the table and pulled an open transfiguration book toward him. Smiling she went back to work, trying to concentrate. But the need of his lips was pulling her from her work and her concentration. She moistened her lips and shook her head. Stupid hormones, she laughed at herself.  
  
"You know, we're going to have to tell Ron sometime." Harry said, without looking up. "Hermione can't keep him busy forever."  
  
Forever?  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." She sighed. Telling her brother would take the fun out of it. Well, she thought, not all the fun, but a good portion of it. She loved the thrill of sneaking around with him at night, but guilt always settled in her stomach afterwards, when she was laying in bed, unable to get to sleep.  
  
"I say we tell him when he gets back." Now she looked up.  
  
"Are you senile?" She asked, putting down the quill she had been taking notes with. His eyes were smiling.  
  
"I must be, to be taking such a risk by dating my best friends little sister." He smiled, tilting his head.  
  
"Dating? You call this-" she gestured around the empty common room, and the books on the table-"dating?"  
  
"It's as close as we're going to get." He said simply.  
  
Ginny pursed her lips. He was right; this is as close as she was going to get to dating him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked around sadly.  
  
He saw disappointment in her eyes and reached over to stroke her arm, "Hey, it's not that bad. I mean, isn't not romantic or anything, but I mean, at least we can see each other right?" She smiled then, as he took her hand.  
  
"Yeah, its better than nothing." Even though it was terribly close to nothing.  
  
The portrait opened and Harry released her hand, and quickly picked up his quill and began flipping a few pages in his transfiguration book. Ginny chuckled and picked up her quill as Ron, arms full of books, came striding up to the table. He dumped them on the couch near them with a huff, and collapsed next to him. Hermione followed him in, and took a seat in an armchair. Harry smiled up at her.  
  
"Find everything?"  
  
"Took her bloody forever." Ron huffed again. Hermione just grinned.  
  
"I needed to make sure I had the proper books for that assignment from Snape. You know how picky he is Ron."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes and sat up. He got up, stretched, and stood by Ginny, looking over her shoulder at her work. "Haven't really got a whole lot done have you?" She blushed, but only Harry saw it.  
  
"This is tough stuff Ron. You should know that. You barely passed Transfiguration yourself last year." She looked up at him.  
  
"Hey, I passed, that's all that counts." He said with a chuckle.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a quiet night, and the temperature outside was warm. The sky was mostly clear, only a few wisps of clouds floated in the distance. The lake was one large glassy surface, the moon reflected brightly in it. Hagrid's hut was lit, and smoke was wafting out from the chimney.  
He only came here to be alone, and the silence around him was pleasurable. He leaned on his arms on the stone railing of the large balcony, and sighed. The gaping hole was back, and was haunting him now. Empty, he decided, it was a simple word, with a much deeper meaning to him. He looked skyward.  
  
"Why did you have to leave me Sirius?" He felt a lump in his throat, and looked back down at his arms, fighting the tears that threatened to come. "My fault." He muttered to himself.  
  
"It wasn't." a soft voice said. He spun around, and found Ginny in the doorway. She shut the door behind her, and wandered over to him, resting on the railing as he had done.  
  
"How do you know?" He said quietly.  
  
She rose, and turned toward him, resting one elbow on the stone. She tilted her head and studied him. He was in a mood that was for sure. And she'd do her best to pull him out of it.  
  
"If I hadn't been so stupid and just jumped to conclusions-"  
  
She put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Now listen to me Harry Potter." She said quietly, removing her finger as he turned to look at her. "What you did wasn't jumping to conclusions. You were worried sick about him, I saw it in your eyes." Those eyes were watching her. "What you did was from here-" She placed her palm on his chest, feeling his heart beating against it. "And I know, that risking your life like that wasn't an impulse. You did that out of love Harry. You know it, and I know it."  
  
He was flooding with a feeling, but couldn't describe it. He tired to swallow the lump that was lodged in his throat.  
  
"You loved him like a parent, and he loved you like one of his own." He opened his mouth, but found no words. "I know he loved you Harry, because he wouldn't have fought with Bellatrix unless he had a damn good reason. And it wasn't revenge. It was out of love for a boy he'd watch suffer so much, a boy he loved like one of his own." She reached up and framed his face with her hands. His eyes were sparkling as she stepped closer. "It's not your fault. He loved you, Harry."  
  
He took her hands from his face and placed them around his neck, as her drew her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He put his forehead on her shoulder, and squeezed her, and she hugged back.  
  
"Thank You Ginny," was all he could manage in a whisper. "Thank you."  
  
She drew away and framed his face again, but she was smiling up at him now, rubbing her thumbs gently on his cheeks. He watched her soft brown eyes. They were full of care, and emotion. A powerful, thick feeling flooded him, and sent his stomach into knots, and sent his heart swelling greatly.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
He bent and kissed her softly, then drew her in for another hug. And that was the moment, he knew. The moment he knew he'd fallen in love with Ginny Weasley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Every time he saw her his stomach clenched with emotion. She was always radiant and always beautiful. He savored every moment he spent with her, and made it last. Tonight was one of those nights.  
  
"Harry," she laughed on a breath as he kissed her neck softly. "We have to get back, its getting dark. Hermione-"  
  
"Will entertain Ron for a few more minutes." He said huskily, tightening his arms around her and raining more kissing on her neck, making her heart flutter pleasently. They were on the balcony again, the sky was turning a dark shade and stars were beginning to shine.  
  
She pushed back on his shoulders, and raised a brow at him. "I never knew you could be so-"  
  
He crushed his mouth to hers in a quick peck.  
  
"So what, Ginny?" He asked with a grin.  
  
She watched him and his eyes, and the moonlight that danced there. Something in her stomach churned, as she answered, "I don't know anymore."  
  
Assuming the look on her face was surprise from a good kiss, he squeezed her once more, and let her go.  
  
"We should probably get back. Hermione is probably dying in Ron's company."  
  
They made their way to the door, hand in hand.  
  
"You're probably right," she muttered.  
  
They arrived at the portrait hole, and Ginny decided to climb in first to give the impression she had been alone. She climbed inside, and saw two shadows on the couch, connected at the lips. When she realized one was her older brother, and the other was her bushy haired best friend, her breath caught in surprise.  
  
"Oh my goodness." She whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. The two tore apart, and Hermione shot up.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
In the firelight, she saw Hermione turn a bright shade of red. She stepped closer, and saw Ron trying to hide.  
  
"Please tell me I did not just see what I thought I saw." Ginny was in pure shock of what she had just witnessed.  
  
"Listen, I can explain." Hermione said.  
  
"Explain what?" Harry turned up behind Ginny, and she spun around.  
  
"I just found Ron and Hermione sucking each other's face off!" Harry's eyebrows rose in astonishment.  
  
"Really? Well . . ."  
  
Ron was trying to creep away from the scene, but Ginny spotted him as she turned around.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, get your butt back here." She barked.  
  
He crawled back at the mercy of his baby sister and sat on the couch next to Hermione.  
  
"Explain." Ginny growled. She was mad, no, beyond mad. How could they do this behind her back? How could they?  
  
"Well," Ron started, gulping loudly.  
  
"No wait." Harry interrupted, throwing his hands up. "I don't really want to hear this."  
  
"I can't believe you!" Ginny said at Hermione. Hermione threw her a nasty glare, slitting her eyes. "What are you glaring at?"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Her eyes were cold. "You Ginny Weasley."  
  
Ginny's brows drew together in puzzlement, watching Hermione cautiously. Then she realized. Wasn't she pulling the same stunt? Wasn't she sneaking behind her own brother's back, and having a fling with his best friend? Although, she knew it was growing to be much more than a fling, it was still wrong. She was criticizing Hermione for doing something she herself had been doing for the past few weeks. Ginny uncrossed her arms and frowned.  
  
"I don't care. It's not my business." She decided, and stalked away, out the portrait hole, to pace.  
  
Ron let out a huge sigh. Harry stood there, watching Ron with a smirk. He winked at him, and followed Ginny out.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, watching her pace.  
  
"Don't you realize?" She asked him, stopping in her tracks to look at him. "We're doing just what they're doing. Sneaking around. Our friendships have too many secrets. Harry, we have to tell them. I can't stand living this lie anymore."  
  
"You think what's between us is a lie?" His voice was suddenly hard.  
  
"It's not what's between us, its what's around us. Sneaking off is thrilling, and I admit I love it," She stared to pace again, "but I feel guilty Harry. Like I'm lying to my brother everyday. I feel like I'm living in betrayal, every single day. I love Ron, and I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Well it looks like he didn't think like that when he was making out with Hermione."  
  
She was suddenly hurt. He was right. They were both playing the same game, and they both needed to come clean.  
  
"I imagine he'll be more angry with me than I with him."  
  
"I think it will be about the same." He strode over to her, and gathered her into him. "We'll tell him together, and they can spill at the same time."  
  
"God I hate drama." She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Life is drama, there is no avoiding it." She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Sometimes you amaze me with your wisdom." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ditto," he replied, thinking of the night he fell in love with her. He kissed her lightly, as he led her back toward the common room.  
  
A storm is brewing, she thought, and it awaited both of them on the other side of the portrait. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
They entered together, and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch again, arguing quietly.  
  
Ginny was scared beyond reason; she wasn't looking forward to Ron's reaction.  
  
"I have something to say." Ginny said, and the pair shut up.  
  
"Me first," Hermione stood across from Ginny, who had her back to the fire, and Harry was sitting in a nearby armchair.  
  
Ginny looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, looking between Harry and Ginny, " We should've told you. Friends don't sneak behind each other's back, and I'm ashamed I did so." Apparently, Hermione's earlier rage had subsided.  
  
Then Ginny felt her stomach clench in guilt. Hermione knew what was coming, because she knew all along.  
  
"I find it odd Ron is so quite." Ginny said, looking at her brother.  
  
"I let her do the talking, because she knows what she's talking about. I'm sorry too, by the way."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"There was something you wanted to tell Ginny?" Hermione said, with a raise of her brows. Hermione wasn't looking forward to this either. She kept it from Ron as well; she was nearly as guilty as the others. But it was their business to tell, and sure enough, they'd get the first blow from Ron.  
  
Throwing a pleading look to Harry, Ginny took a big breath, facing her older brother. Harry rose and stood by her.  
  
"I don't know where to start." She murmured.  
  
"Ginny and I are-" Harry saw Ron's eyes go wide, and his red brows raise, "- seeing each other."  
  
She was grateful Harry piped up. She was unbelievably grateful. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for Ron's response. She felt Harry slide an arm around her waist, and she leaned into him.  
  
When Ron spoke, she looked up.  
  
"Well." He didn't look all that surprised. "Good for you."  
  
"What?!" Ginny said, not believing what she just heard.  
  
"I said good for you."  
  
"But-"  
  
Ron interjected, "How long have you been together?"  
  
She looked at Harry quickly, "I'm not sure. About 2 months? Maybe less than that." She grimaced at the look on Ron's face now. Fury was forming in his eyes.  
  
"Oh. That long? And you didn't tell me?" anger Rose in him like a blazing fire. He was aiming his anger at his little sister, but he wasn't sure whom he should be madder at: His best friend, or his sister. He'd trusted them both evenly. "Two months you've been seeing each other, behind Hermione and mine's back?"  
  
"Well," Ginny said, looking at Hermione, "she knew all along."  
  
Ron spun around to look at Hermione, who coward under his fierce gaze.  
  
"You knew too! And you didn't tell me!" He spun back at Ginny and Harry. "What is with you guys? You don't think I can handle information like this? We're you expecting me to get mad, just because you're with someone you want to be? You don't give me enough credit. I'm happy you're with each other. I am, really. But I never expected you to do such a thing behind my back. Especially from you," He turned back to Hermione, and she winced.  
  
"Ron," Ginny pleaded, "we were just trying to-"  
  
"Protect me. Right. Protect me from what Ginny? I'm the big brother here; I'm supposed to protect you. I thought we had a friendship Ginny, you could tell me anything."  
  
That stung her heart terribly. Tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've told you Ron. I'm sorry." She sobbed.  
  
Ron just shook his head, still looking grim.  
  
"She was afraid." Harry spoke finally. "Afraid you'd disapprove, and be angry with her."  
  
"I probably would've been angry, yes, if you would've told me from the beginning. But Ginny-" He stepped up to her, and Harry backed away.  
  
"Ginny, you're my baby sister, I love you, and I only want the best for you. Even if you think he," He motioned toward Harry, "is who is best for you, then I'll support you." She gave him a watery smile.  
  
Ron had grown up, Ginny realized. And it seemed he'd grown too fast. He was mature, not over reacting like she thought. He had been right; she hadn't given him enough credit.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right." He gathered her into him, and hugged her.  
  
"Just tell me next time." He said, "If there is a next time."  
  
She laughed and hugged him again.  
  
"You're right, I don't give you enough credit." He smiled.  
  
"You do realize I get to tease you now, right?" He pulled away and grinned down at her.  
  
"Yes," she said grudgingly. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, things were working out better than they thought.  
  
"Little Ginny has a boyfriend." Ron said playfully, ruffling her hair.  
  
She gave a loud, "Humph," and crossed her arms. Harry smiled. Ginny was so cute. "Just look at that." Hermione said. "We're paired off. How strange."  
  
"It was going to happen eventually," Harry said, smiling at Ginny. She came over and sat on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry rested his hands on her waist.  
  
"Never thought it would be like this though," Ron said, sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"Me either." The other three said simultaneously.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the dying fire, staring absently into it. His love for Ginny was growing rapidly each moment he spent with her, and I was annoying him that he didn't have the guts to tell her. It seemed to be eating him up inside, and he was annoyed with that too.  
  
Slowly, he ran a hand through his hair, blew out a breath, and watched the dying embers flicker. Sirius, I could use your wisdom right about now, he thought with an ache in his belly. He dropped his head on the back of the couch, and closed his eyes with another sigh. What now? He couldn't keep feelings like this to himself, it just wasn't healthy, he decided.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny closed the girls' dorm door with a small click. The common room was empty except for the two of them.  
  
Harry sat up quickly.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" Ginny asked sweetly, coming to sit next to him.  
  
"Thinking," he sighed.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He reached out for her, and she drew herself into him for a hug. He loved to hold her, and feel her warmth in his arms. He kissed her neck, and pressed his cheek to her hair. She drew away from him, and watched him with concerned eyes.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" His green eyes were so filled with emotion; she couldn't decide which emotion they were filled with. It was a passionate look he gave her now, and he tenderly rubbed his thumbs along her shoulders. "Harry?"  
  
"Shh."  
  
"What-" He pressed a finger to her lips, and then kissed them softly.  
  
"I'm trying to savor you. You're so beautiful Ginny." As she flushed pink, which she rarely did, he kissed her again.  
  
Smiling, a surprising thick sensation flooded her, and pumped through her veins, leaving a hard feeling in her stomach.  
  
Harry ran a hand over her smooth red hair, and smiled as well. She let out a small giggle when he trailed his fingertips across her neck.  
  
"Harry, promise me something." She said, taking his hand from her neck.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me you'll always be here when I need you." She never needed anyone in her life, but all the emotion that flooded out of him, and care he always showed, had her relying on it, and living off it. "I've never needed anyone more than I need you."  
  
"I promise Ginny." He was sincere, and she new it. "But the same goes for you." He grinned and touched a fingertip to her nose. She laughed. "And-" he said, looking at his watch, "I'd say it was past your bed time."  
  
"Bed time?" She rose, and he rose with her. "And just who do you think you are? -" She poked him in the chest-"telling me I have a bed time, psh."  
  
With a slight raise of his eyebrow, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her forward.  
  
"I'm my own woman, thanks Potter. I can make my own decisions."  
  
"Decide this." He crushed his mouth to hers, in a quick kiss.  
  
"Oh I've decided." She laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and dipped her fingers in his hair. He rocked as he hugged her.  
  
It annoyed him still that he still could not tell her he loved her. It wasn't that he wasn't able to, but for the first time in his life, he was afraid of rejection. Rejection from the girl he loved would break his heart, and he didn't want to risk it. He'd wait until the best moment, when he knew she loved him too. Though he didn't know how much longer he'd have to wait. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
It was insane. Pure insanity. There was no way he could be in love, especially with Ginny Weasley. It was impossible. He'd never been shown love, so how could he know what it was? The Dursleys certainly never expressed it to him, or around him.  
  
He rolled over in bed again, rumpling the sheets.  
  
Harry had been arguing with himself over this matter for the past few weeks. Everything was fine with their relationship; there were no hitches. Well, no hitches he knew of, and Ginny was pretty open when she was upset.  
  
Giving up on sleep he threw back his sheets and parted his curtains. He put on his glasses from the bedside table, and wandered over to the window. It was dark outside, and the moon was reflecting brightly off the lake. It had obviously been snowing the past few hours of the night, as it continued to thicken the white blanket that covered the grounds now. December winter had settled in.  
  
Sighing, he rested his elbow on the window ledge and stared out at the night.  
  
What was love anyway? He thought. He was never allowed to watch T.V at the Dursleys, so he'd never seen it. Books were a rare sight in that household, so he'd never read the symptoms of it. He knew so little of it, so how could he jump to such a ludicrous idea? A crazy feeling that wasn't often seen in the muggle world, much less the wizarding world. How was it possible, for Harry Potter to feel such a thing?  
But the gut wrenching feeling he got when he saw her, touched her, or just looking into her eyes, had to have a name. This was far beyond a crush, he decided.  
  
He groaned inwardly and rested his forehead in the palm of his hand. He took one deep breath, and looked out at the grounds again. Pink was mingling with orange in hints of sunrise on the edge of the mountains.  
  
He'd figure out his own feelings before he told her, he decided. Then something struck him; he'd never doubted himself before, so why now? He'd taken so many chances before, most that could've killed him, but they were risks all the same. He was unsure then too, and that was life or death. This confusing feeling sure felt like life or death. Maybe taking a leap, and unsure one at that, and telling her he loved her would release the rock in his stomach that seemed to grow heavier the more time he spent with her. But he just didn't know. Death was a serious risk, and he's risked it so many times before, why couldn't he just risk his heart?  
  
He knew why. Because if Ginny broke his heart, he'd have to live with the pain for the rest of his life.  
  
When he'd risked his life, he'd only ended up with physical wounds. That is, except the hole Sirius had left in him. That would definitely stay with him forever, as would the wound Ginny could leave on him.  
  
~*~  
  
Little did Harry know, Ginny was up also, pondering the same thing.  
  
She hadn't been able to sleep the past couple nights. Harry was constantly on her mind. She just couldn't shake the thought of him, and it was driving her nuts.  
She moved away from the girls' dorm window where the sun was beginning to show signs of morning, and started to ruffle through her trunk for clothes. It was a Hogsmead Saturday, the first weekend of Christmas break, and she was planning to visit the village with Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
She smiled at the thought of him. His untidy black hair, and his wonderful green eyes, just made her smile. She loved his adorable grin that he always had right before he kissed her. Licking her lips, she pulled her robes over her sweater and school uniform skirt. She tossed her cloak over her arm and left her fellow students to sleep the morning away.  
  
She reached the bottom of the staircase and wandered into the common room, and smiled, as the fire was warmly burning in the hearth. Decided she wasn't quite hungry enough for breakfast and sat herself down in a chair.  
  
It wasn't long before a few early risers started milling around the common room, Hermione among them.  
  
Hermione saw Ginny staring into the fire, a small smirk on her face, and opted to join her.  
  
"Morning Ginny. What are you thinking so hard about?"  
  
"Harry." She said it before she actually thought about it. She turned to her friend and asked abruptly, "Hermione, how do you know when you're in love?"  
  
She was a bit taken aback by the question, but somewhere in her mind she'd been expecting it.  
  
"I don't know Ginny." She answered softly. "I couldn't help you there."  
  
Ginny just sighed and looked back at the fire.  
  
"Ginny, is there something on your mind?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on hers.  
  
"So many things Hermione." Ginny said, turning back to her. Hermione smiled at her.  
  
"Well, you've got a good head on those shoulders. You'll do what's best I'm sure."  
  
Ginny smiled back, "Thanks."  
  
"How about some breakfast?" She stood, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"In a minute. We're going down to Hogsmead, right?" Ginny asked, standing and stretching.  
  
"Yeah, if the boys are willing to go out in the snow."  
  
"They better be willing, I have a shopping crave like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"Oh I can believe."  
  
With a chuckle, the two headed out of the common room toward breakfast.  
  
Just at that moment Harry and Ron made their way down stairs, and into the common room.  
  
"What were you doing up so early?" Ron asked as he opened the portrait hole.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." He answered simply.  
  
"Couldn't sleep for the past few nights, more like." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, alright, I give." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"What's up? I mean, besides you late at night." Ron chuckled at his own joke.  
  
"I don't know." He huffed.  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"Fine, you caught me again." He chuckled a little. "Are you in love with Hermione?"  
  
Ron tripped over his own feet and nearly fell face first on the cold stone floor.  
  
"Uhh," Ron rubbed the back of his neck, and his ears turned slightly pink. Harry couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Uhh," Ron said again, "I-I don't know."  
  
"Sure ya do." Harry smiled. Ron just blushed a little pinker as the boys walked into the great hall. Harry took Ron's color as: He had fallen in love with Hermione, but hadn't told her yet.  
  
The girls were sitting in the middle of the table, laughing and enjoying themselves. Harry felt the flutter of happiness, or whatever it was, in his stomach again.  
  
She looked up as he approached and smiled when he kissed her and sat down next to her. The four enjoyed the meal, as the dark clouds rolled over the grounds, ensuring more snow.  
  
"So what do you want for Christmas?" Harry asked Ginny as they made their way down the stone steps to the carriages.  
  
"Nothing, it's okay."  
  
"You know he's going to get you something anyway." Hermione winked.  
  
Ginny felt Harry slide his hands into hers and lace fingers. She smiled.  
  
She was happy throughout the trip, enjoying herself with spending time with her friends.  
  
So she hand no problem when Harry excused himself to the restroom when the four of them were in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Harry was making his way down the narrow hallway, back toward his table when he ran into Amy coming out of the ladies room.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered, and then realized who it was. He'd seen Amy with Ginny a few times and had a few conversations with her.  
  
"Oh hi Harry." She sounded rather breathy. "Who are you here with?"  
  
"Just a few friends." He said.  
  
"Oh." She took a sauntering step toward him, a devilish look flaring in her eyes. Harry took a step backward and found he hit a wall. His heart was beating hard against his ribs as she pressed herself to him. "Are you having fun with your friends Harry?"  
  
He didn't say anything when she placed a hand on either side of his head.  
  
"Listen Amy, I really have to get back."  
  
"Oh, you'll get back." She head huskily, "Later." He could feel her breath on his lips and felt his stomach churn nastily. When she crushed her mouth to his he cringed, but not only in the unpleasantness of the kiss, but the guilt that washed over him, making him feel sick to his stomach. He finally got a hold of himself and pushed her away.  
  
"Harry?" He felt his stomach, along with his heart; fall to his feet as he turned his head slowly to see Ginny standing at the end of the dark narrow hallway, her eyes brimming.  
  
"Ginny, no. It isn't what it-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as she turned and ran. He sprinted after her, back into the bar area. He just saw the swish of her cloak out the door as the cold wind whipped at his face. He turned to see Ron and Hermione frowning at him from the booth they were seated at. Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
Harry sprinted out into the cold, seeing a dark figure sprinting up the hills back toward Hogwarts.  
  
"Ginny!" He called. She just continued to run, her red hair flowing out behind her. "Ginny!"  
  
He ran after, the deep snow making him sluggish.  
  
She heard her name being called, but ignored it. All she could hear was the breaking of her own heart. All she could feel was the hot tears blurring her vision, making her cheeks colder. There was an immense pain in her chest that was slowing her down.  
  
She reached the great oak doors at last, and wrenched one open with a teary whimper. She wanted to slow down, to breathe, but the hurt kept her moving. Moving up the stairs, down the cold dark halls, toward Gryffindor Tower. That's when she heard him.  
  
Her pain increased, as he got louder. She reached the portrait's landing, and tried to breathe normally.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry huffed.  
  
"Save it Harry." She said, her voice cracking, the pain in her chest making it harder to take a normal breath.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Harry said, still breathing hard.  
  
"I understand I saw you attached *by the lips* to my friend." She sobbed.  
  
"No. She came on to me Ginny."  
  
"I did not see you pushing her off." Her voice cracked and broke again.  
  
"Ginny-" Harry pleaded, stepping forward.  
  
"No, don't touch me." She stepped back.  
  
It was slowly breaking his heart to see her crying like this. No, not crying, he thought, sobbing.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"No." She said firmly.  
  
Now seemed like a better time then ever, he thought. She turned and went into the empty common room. He, of course, followed.  
  
"Ginny! Will you stop?"  
  
She spun around again, her eyes red and puffy. She sniffed before she spoke again.  
  
"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I don't want anything to do with you!" More tears spilled, and pride was no longer an option.  
  
There was a grueling pause.  
  
"Ginny," She looked up at him, "I love you."  
  
She when board stiff, her face blank. She didn't blink, she didn't move. She didn't even look like she was breathing.  
  
Then she got herself back into place, back into focus.  
  
"Go to hell." She said it with such malice; it was like the tears were never there. Her eyes were fire, shooting sharp stabs right at his heart. She spun around again, and slammed the girls' dormitory door.  
  
And for the second time that year, the slamming of that door made him wince. But this time, it was a greater hurt that followed. A much greater hurt.  
  
~*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
How could she have let herself go that far? She felt incredibly stupid for trusting him. He is famous Harry Potter after all, she thought. What had she been playing at, jumping automatically into trusting him? And just look what it got her.  
  
Alone, in her four-poster bed, the curtains drawn, she silently wept into her already damp pillow.  
  
It was her fault that her heart was now in pieces. She should have known Amy would do that. Slut, Ginny thought bitterly as another tear tailed down her pale face.  
  
A fierce knock on the door made her wince and curl tighter into a ball.  
  
"Ginny!" It was Hermione. She inwardly groaned.  
  
"Go away." She mumbled.  
  
"Not on your life." Hermione let herself in, seeing the only bed with closed curtains. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic for her, even if she didn't know the whole story.  
  
"Ginny, come on out of there and tell me what happened."  
  
"Amy, Harry, narrow dark hallway. You do the math." She said dryly.  
  
Hermione stared at the black curtains in shock. Certainly Harry wouldn't do such a thing. "They were talking?"  
  
"Get a clue Hermione." Ginny sat up and threw back the curtains. "They were kissing! Sucking face, playing bloody tonsil hockey!" Hot tears streamed down her face as she stood to yell some more. "And it's my fault for trusting the bastard!" Her voice broke and she collapsed on the bed, sobbing into her hands.  
  
Hermione didn't say a word as she sat next to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Are you sure of what you saw?"  
  
"Hermione," She tuned her blood shot eyes to Hermione's. "I know what I saw. It was obvious. Amy had him pressed against a wall, and had her hands on him, and her lips were connected with his. There weren't any other conclusions I could make."  
  
"Didn't you let him explain?"  
  
"There wasn't much to explain. And the last thing I wanted to hear were excuses."  
  
"Ginny, what if it was a misunderstanding?"  
  
"There was nothing to misunderstand! They were lip-locked!" She'd jumped up, and was now angrily wiping away at her tears. Why was she crying over someone who didn't even care for her? She began to pace.  
  
"You need to talk to him. You shouldn't assume."  
  
"Hermione, if you saw Ron making out with some girl right under your nose, you're jump to conclusions too."  
  
She was right.  
  
"Yes, I would. But, I wouldn't live the rest of my life not talking to him."  
  
The rest of my life...Ginny wondered as the pain in her heart increased at the thought.  
  
"Oh God..." Ginny sat back down on the bed, slightly winded.  
  
"You love him, don't you?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
Ginny stared at her knees. "I-"  
  
She felt the burn of tears again, and allowed them to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I do..." She thought on it. "I did."  
  
"Oh Ginny." Hermione said compassionately, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny was sorry too. Sorry she let herself go like that. Sorry she loved him, and every time she thought of him her heart broke into more pieces. She just clung to Hermione, crying onto her shoulder.  
  


* * *

  
Thud, Thud, Thud.  
  
"Why-" Thud "-me?" Harry was sitting in bed, banging the back of his head lightly on his headboard. "What have I done?"  
  
Nothing, said a voice in his head, Amy attacked you.  
  
Damn right. This isn't my fault, he thought angrily. But was overcome with guilt as he remembered the look on Ginny's face. She had accused him so angrily. Even though it wasn't his doing, he felt guilty for making her feel that way.  
  
He continued to bang his head on his headboard, and squeezed his eyes shut. How could be make such a stupid mistake and blurt out those special words at a ridiculous time? The only other human being he'd ever loved, and he'd blown it in only a few seconds. And he was starting to think she loved him back, and after the events of that day, that certainly wasn't the case.  
  
"Good going," he muttered, banging his head again. "You keep that up mate, you'll loose the few brain cells you have left." Ron closed the dorm door quietly  
  
"I deserve to loose them." Harry looked as his friend as he took a seat on his own bed. "I've screwed everything up Ron."  
  
"Well, from the story to told me earlier, it sounds like Amy screwed everything up."  
  
Harry sat up and put is face in his hands, rubbing hard. "Ron. I told her I loved her."  
  
"Great timing."  
  
"You're telling me. She told me to go to hell, and that's the last I've seen her."  
  
"Feel like your in hell?"  
  
"You have no idea..." Harry tipped his head back and closed his eyes. When Ron didn't say anything, Harry opened one eye to look at him. "I got your point."  
  
"I just can't believe you hurt her, unintentionally." He added when Harry fully glared at him. "I should beat the living daylights out of you for breaking my little sister's heart, but I'm going to let you slide this time."  
  
"Why?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because. I know you're going to get off your sorry arse and find her, and apologize to her."  
  
"What makes you say so?"  
  
"You love her, you can't stand having her angry with you."  
  
"I hate it when you're right. And I hate it when you're mature." He stood.  
  
"It had to happen some time. We both have to keep the other in line, especially when it involves my sister's feelings." Ron rose too. "Go find her, and make things right."  
  
"Not now. It's too soon." Harry exited the dorm, with Ron in tow.  
  
"Need to be alone?"  
  
"You know it. Now leave me alone. I have to think."  
  
They left the common room, Harry heading toward his thinking place, and Ron heading toward lunch.  
  


* * *

  
"I can't believe you're making me do this." Ginny grumbled.  
  
"You've been locked up in this dorm for too long. You need to get out." Hermione said, fixing Ginny's robes.  
  
It had been a week since she'd seen or talked to Harry, and she was numb inside. Except for the depression that sat like a boulder in her stomach. She felt lost without him.  
  
"Honestly Hermione." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I will be. You've been moping for too long, you need air! Look outside, it's beautiful. We're going to go get lunch in Hogsmeade, and you're coming with whether you like it or not. Now grab your shoes, I'll meet you in the common room." Hermione strode out of the dorm.  
  
Why had she caved? Ginny didn't want to go anywhere. Especially Hogsmeade. In fact, she didn't want to be anywhere she might see Harry. She was doing fine on her own, getting over him. She convinced herself she was getting over him, but somewhere in her heart she knew she wasn't.  
  
Slipping into her shoes, she grabbed her cloak and headed downstairs.  
  


* * *

  
"I don't want to go." Harry told Ron, who had just proposed a trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Come on Harry. It'll be good for you. Amy won't be there, I promise. She's, well..." he hesitated. "She's with Dean now."  
  
"Slut..." Harry mumbled, tying his shoes.  
  
"You got that right. Now hurry up, we're going to be late."  
  
"Late? For what?" He draped his scarf around his neck and stared suspiciously at Ron.  
  
"Uh, nothing, just come on." Ron turned to exit.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing! Let's go!" He left before Harry could ask another question. As they descended the stairs, Ron grinned.  
  


* * *

  
It was a cloudy gray day as the snow fell delicately towards the little village of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hermione, I can't believe you talked me into being here." Ginny scowled slightly at the rest of the happy students milling around the square. Hermione and Ginny were making their way toward a little café, trudging through the snow.  
  
"You needed it, trust me. You need this."  
  
"What is it I need?" Ginny asked, dodging an oncoming student.  
  
"Fresh air, good food, and a little shopping." And to make up with Harry, Hermione thought. But she opted to leave that a surprise. She and Ron had been planning this for a few days, and so far, there were no hitches... that she knew of anyway.  
  
Ginny just quickened her pace to keep up with Hermione, trying not to snarl at all the people who looked so happy and carefree. Life just wasn't treating her well at all, she thought.  
  
When they reached the little café, Hermione held the door open for Ginny, and she eyed her distrustfully. She just entered the cute little place, and brushed the snow off her shoulders.  
  
The walls were a shade of deep pink, and the carpet was burgundy. On one side of the room were a row of booths, and in the back were a few small, round wooden tables covered with red tablecloths and with chairs to match. Ginny glanced at the bartender who was drying a glass mug and humming to herself merrily. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
She felt Hermione stride up next to her. Then she saw Ron out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ron!" She said, as he walked toward her.  
  
"Hey Gin. How's it going?" He asked Hermione, with a grin on his face.  
  
"Great. Where is he?"  
  
"Where's who?" Ginny said, looking from one to the other, her brow furrowed.  
  
"Back there." Ron motioned to the back of the room, to a table in the corner.  
  
Ginny felt her stomach drop to her feet. Harry was sitting at a table for two, staring into his glass of Butterbeer.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." Ron and Hermione said together.  
  
"You can't make me. I knew this was a mistake. I'm leaving." Before she could so much as turn to run, Hermione and Ron were guiding her back toward the table.  
  
"I am going to kill both of you." She hissed. "How dare you meddle..." She was cut off, as she arrived at the table. As not to risk eye contact, she stared at her feet.  
  
"Sit." Hermione ordered, and pushed her into the empty seat. Ginny glared up at her. "Not listen you two," placed her palms flat on the table, leaning forward, "you're going to work this out. If we have to stay here until it gets dark, so be it. But we're not leaving until it's settled. Got it?" Ginny just continued to glare, and Harry just nodded grimly.  
  
"Okay, let's go find us a table Ron." Hermione spun around and tucked an arm into Ron's, heading toward an empty booth.  
  
Ginny continued to throw glares at the pair until they slipped into a booth. Hermione grinned and waved, then slid from sight.  
  
"I'm going to kill both of them." She said nastily.  
  
"I can't believe I fell for that. I should have known."  
  
The second she heard him speak, the boulder in her stomach grew.  
  
"They'll learn the meaning of revenge." She said angrily, taking the tablecloth and twisting it in her hands.  
  
"Being in my company can't be all that horrible." Harry said quietly.  
  
She looked up then, to see his green eyes watching her, and her heart nearly stopped. Her breath caught. She quickly looked back at the cloth she was twisting madly in her hands.  
  
"It isn't," she murmured.  
  
"That's a start." He said. "Ginny. Look at me."  
  
She shook her head slightly. Harry reached over the small table and tipped her face up. Tears were brimming in her brown eyes, and it was a stab in the heart for him. Those eyes had so much hurt in them; it set a fresh wave of guilt over him.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry."  
  
She shook him off, and stared at him, determined not to look back down. Cowardice was not at option for Ginny Weasley. Although hiding in her dorm for a week did look rather spineless, she realized.  
  
"Sorry isn't enough this time." She said flatly. She continued to wring the cloth in her hands.  
  
"I know it isn't, but it's all I've got." He looked at her helplessly.  
  
"How about an explanation?" She said.  
  
"I thought you didn't want one."  
  
"Well I want one now."  
  
"Okay." He told her exactly what happened, and her face seemed to ease slightly.  
  
"She had me pinned. What you saw was not what it seemed. You saw the first second of something I never planned, something I did not, under and circumstances, wanted."  
  
She'd quit playing with the tablecloth, and folded her hands on the table. "Oh." She said weakly. Now she felt really dumb. "I really feel stupid. Sorry I didn't let you explain."  
  
"I understood where you were coming from. I'm sorry." He covered her hands with his.  
  
Ginny stared down at the joined hands, and then looked back up into his eyes, and their gaze held. A powerful emotion was in his eyes, and it made her stomach tie in knots around the boulder.  
  
"And trust me, and entire week without seeing you is hell."  
  
She blinked, and then understood. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly. Speechless, she looked back down at their hands, and grasped his.  
  
"I missed you." She said quietly.  
  
His eyes softened. "I missed you too."  
  
"You hurt me." She said after a moment. She just watched his thumb stroke the back of her hand.  
  
"Not intentionally. You know that. Ron threatened to kill me, but let me off this hook this time."  
  
She looked back up at him.  
  
"This time?"  
  
"He told me on the way here, if I ever pulled anything on you, he'd break my neck."  
  
Ginny smiled. She loved her brother deeply.  
  
"Ah, there's the smile I love." He'd said it before he could stop himself, and then the smile vanished, and she went pale. Oh no, he thought. What now? How do you tell the only person you've ever loved that you're head over heals?  
  
"Ginny," He stared into her eyes, wanting the color to come back into her cheeks. "I've never felt this way before. I knew it was beyond 'like' when I couldn't get my mind off you." He squeezed her now limp hands. "I'm in love with you Ginny. There is nothing in this world that could change that."  
  
She stared at him, and blinked. She couldn't say anything; she didn't know what to say to something like that.  
  
"The Dursleys never showed me love, and I hadn't realized what it was until I was welcomed into your family." He took a deep breath. "Your mom treated me as if I were her very own, and I'd never experienced that."  
  
She was thrown violently back in love with him, and boy did that hurt. She tried to breath evenly. A lump was forming in her throat, and her eyes threatened more tears.  
  
"Sirius showed me a different kind of love, unlike the kind your mother shared with me. He was the closest thing to a father for me, and you made me realized that. You made me *believe* that. As I thought about you more, I realized there was another kind of love."  
  
The tears threatened her fiercely. His eyes were so soft. The words he spoke came directly form his heart; there was no doubt about it.  
  
"I love you Ginny. You don't know what a shock it was for me to realize this. I never thought I could ever feel as strongly for one person as I do for you."  
  
The tears came, and slid silently down her cheeks. The rock in her stomach melted away, and loved filled her heart.  
  
"Don't cry." He wiped away the tears with his thumbs. As he withdrew his hand from her face, her hand shot up and grabbed it. Closing her eyes, she held that hand to her damp cheek. It cupped her cheek so perfectly it was hard to believe it wasn't made especially for her. Then again, maybe it was. Before she opened her eyes she pressed her lips to the palm of his hand.  
  
More tears swam, and she wiped them away.  
  
"Please say something." He said pleadingly.  
  
She shut her eyes again and released his hands. What do you say to something like that? She wondered. 'I love you too would work,' said a little voice in her head. But she hadn't decided if she did entirely or not. She hadn't decided if she was willing to give her heart, and her trust, back to him. Ginny wasn't one to take big leaps into oblivion. Risks were *not* something she was usually willing to take.  
  
"I see." With a grim look on his face he rose. "Bye Ginny." Feeling deflated and defeated, he made his way toward the door.  
  
Usually.  
  
"Harry wait!" She jumped up as he looked back at her. He was halfway toward the door. She sprinted toward him as one last tear rolled down her face. She slammed into him, flinging her arms around him and clinging strongly.  
  
"I love you too Harry. I'm sorry." She was holding on as if she'd never let go. He was her weakness. She cried onto his shoulder, but these were not sad tears. She was happy for the first time in over a week. "I love you Harry." She sounded muffled as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
He hugged her tightly around the waist and pressed his cheek to her hair. Love filled his heart so much, he felt as if it would burst. He kissed the top of her forehead, and rocked gently.  
  
When she tipped her face up to look at him, there was a brilliant smile on her face, her eyes were dancing, and her cheeks were flushed. This was right, she thought, this is just how it's supposed to be.  
  
"Kiss me you idiot." She said laughingly.  
  
He willingly obliged, picking her up off her toes to do so, and spinning her around. The bubbling laughter that escaped her sent his heart soaring, beat for beat with hers. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Here are my personal thanks.  
  
ElizabethMM: I'm sorry it's soap-operaish, but that's just the way I saw that in my head.  
  
Sakura Sayoran: Thanks much for the cool review. This is the last chapter, and then there is going to be an epilogue, I promise.  
  
Maria: Hello! Thanks for the review; I really appreciate it. Like I said there will be an epilogue after this chapter, so no worries!  
  
glitter8262: I was hoping to get a few tears with that chapter, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Mep: Thanks. No, the story isn't over. Nearly though. Thanks again.  
  
Butler: I was thinking about using that cliché. LoL. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Natbag: Thanks for your review. I know what you mean. I wish someone would say that to me too!  
  
Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers. And thank you Nora Roberts for inspiring me! Here is Chapter 11 of One Good Love.  
  
~*~  
  
Amy had to be dealt with. There was no way Harry would let her get away with the mess she'd almost made of his relationship with Ginny. Something had to be done, and soon. He passed her in the corridor, and she tossed him a sweet smile and fluttered her lashes. Harry resisted the urge to snarl at her.  
He wandered into the common room, and found Ginny standing by the fire, staring into it. He paused a moment to just look at her. Her hair was glowing and around her shoulders, and her arms wrapped around herself. He stepped forward and easily wound his arms around her waist, and she leaned into him. She made a small noise in her throat when he kissed her neck.  
  
"Where've you been?" She spun around, a smile on her lips.  
  
"No where special." He needed to talk to her about Amy, but ruining the mood she was in now seemed like a sin.  
  
She kissed him lightly, rested her head on his chest, and breathed deeply.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We need to deal with Amy. I can't let her get away with what she put us through."  
  
She eased back to look at him. "Yeah, she does need to be yelled at, and dealt with, but not right now." She grinned and kissed him again, leaning back on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her palm. She smiled.  
  
"Let's just get it over with Gin. I hate seeing her in the corridors, all smiles, like she accomplished something fantastic." Disgust rolled into his tone.  
  
Her knight in shining armor. Okay, robes, and they weren't exactly shinning, but it felt the same. It felt just the same, and that was good enough for her.  
  
~*~  
  
So they hunted her down, and found her flirting with some Hufflepuff sixth year.  
  
"Amy." Ginny said, as she approached, Harry in tow. Amy's head snapped toward Ginny, who's eyes were ablaze of temper. Harry had gladly reminded her of the trouble and pain Amy had caused, and that's what had fired Ginny up.  
  
"Ginny." Amy said friendly.  
  
"Don't you go all happy on me you slut." She snapped out the last word, making Amy wince, and her expression go blank. "You didn't think I'd mind did you? You just didn't think at all did you Amy?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Amy's chin rose.  
  
"Don't you pull that snobby dignity stunt with me." She pointed a threatening finger. "I saw what you did if you will recall. I'm not blind. You are no longer my friend. You can go snog any other guy in this school, but stay away from mine."  
  
Mine. Harry smiled from behind her, and tried to hide it.  
  
Amy stood in shock, unable to think of any defensive words. None came to her.  
  
"So you're just throwing away our friendship over one stupid kiss?"  
  
"Amy you need to open your eyes. We never really had a friendship did we? You only hung around with me when you were between boyfriends. That 'stupid kiss' just cut off our friendship altogether. Not to mention nearly destroying a great relationship that made me happier than I ever was."  
  
Truly touched, Harry let himself smile.  
  
Unable to say anything, Amy just let her temper rise. A flushed shade of pink-which later she would admit being embarrassed-she tried to stare them down. "Fine!" She yelled childishly, and stalked off.  
  
"Why didn't you help me?" Ginny spun around, to see a smiling Harry, hands in his robes pockets.  
  
"You seemed to be handling it well yourself. You sure told her, and told her fast."  
  
"I was expecting you to step in."  
  
He made a quick move and pulled her into an empty class room, and he slid his arms around her waist once they were alone in the dark room.  
  
"You did fine baby." He whispered.  
  
"I'm no baby." She tried not to chuckle as she dipped her fingers in his already untidy black hair.  
  
"Oh how little you know." He kissed her gently. "You're my baby. My one and only."  
  
"Oh how cliché." She laughed. "But I like it." She smiled and their eyes locked. His green eyes were full of laughter.  
  
And for the first time, Ginny let her fingertip run gently along his scar, studying it, and running another slender finger down it again, and along his jaw line until their eyes met again. He wasn't smiling, but looking at her intently, watching the emotions swimming in her eyes. Her lips twitched as she met hers with his.  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
He kissed her again. "Love you too."  
  
They both stood in silence, wrapped in each other, and everything seemed perfect. She breathed in his scent as his pressed his lips to her hair, rocking her gently. Everything was in place. Harry loved and was being loved, something he'd never thought possible for him. But just holding her now, it seemed just right, like it was always meant to be.  
  
~*~  
  
The End.  
  
Well, for now. There will be an epilogue, I promise.  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter. My life hasn't been being exactly nice to be lately, so I took a break from writing to put my life back together. It's been falling apart around me, but I'm holding tight. Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers, I really appreciate the time you take to read a young girl's silly romance Fan Fiction. Thank You so much. The Epilogue will be up as soon as I find the time and energy to write it. 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Ginny lay in bed silently, staring at the gold diamond ring on her left ring finger. She still couldn't believe how well her life had fallen into place. It was just like a fairy tale, she thought to herself, and smiled. She shifted and heard a small moan from behind her as a strong, solid arm slid gently around her waist. He drew her against his chest.  
  
"Morning," He whispered in her ear. "How're you?" His hand settled on the small bulge on her torso, just beneath her cotton nightgown.  
  
"Mmm, we're fine. No nausea this morning. It's great."  
  
Harry pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder, and Ginny sighed. She placed her hand on his, and tried to preserve this moment in her mind. It was so perfect.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, and a little girl rushed into the room, black hair flying behind her, and she jumped on the bed.  
  
"Mommy, James is crying again!"  
  
Ginny sat up, and pulled her little girl onto her lap. She smiled at the young child, whose bright green eyes, so much like her father's, shinned up at her.  
  
"Is he now? Well, I'll just have to go check on him then."  
  
Young Emily Potter wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged. "Dad?" She scrambled off Ginny's lap and around her to see her father.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you teach me to fly today daddy? Please? Uncle Ron already showed Josh how to fly. I want to race him."  
  
Josh, Ginny mused, Hermione and Ron's one and only son who born the same year as Emily.  
  
"I don't know." Said Harry, playfully skeptical.  
  
"Come on Daddy! Please!" the child whined.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Emily gave a cry off happiness and hugged Harry. Ginny rose and watched as Harry tickled his daughter as she shrieked with laugher and giggles. Her heart filled, and she smiled at the pretty picture. Leaving the room, she walked down a familiar hallway in the burrow and into her old room, where a crying one-year-old James was in his crib.  
  
"Morning to you too little one." Ginny said as she picked the baby up, and held him in her arms, rocking gently. James settled into his mother's arms, sucking his thumb innocently. His big green eyes stared up at Ginny. Both her children looked like remarkably like Harry, and she secretly hoped the next one would have the Weasley red hair, but either way she'd be happy. They were her children, but not just hers. They were Harry's as well, she thought to herself. She couldn't believe she was able to give him a family, something he never really had. She sat in the rocking chair, brushing at the wisps of black hair on the baby's head. She continued to rock and watch her baby drift back into sleep, as she heard Harry enter.  
  
"How his he?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Fine, just needed a little attention is all." She looked up at Harry, who kneeled before her, watching his son. "He looks just like you." She whispered.  
  
"I noticed," He said gently, resting a hand on the sleeping baby's head, and kissing it. Ginny smiled and the love in her heart grew. Ginny rose and watched his little chest rise and fall. Harry stood by her.  
  
"Thank you Ginny." He said, making her turn to him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving me such a beautiful family." He placed a hand on her stomach, and rubbed gently. She smiled again as tears stung her eyes.  
  
"Couldn't have done it without you." She said, as he put an arm around her shoulders to watch their sleeping son.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Emily poked her head in. Her parents turn to see her. "Grandma says breakfast will be ready soon." She wandered toward them and her parents watched her lovingly. "He's sleeping." She whispered, gazing up at the sleeping bundle in her mother's arms.  
  
"Yes. He is."  
  
Harry reached over and picked Emily up and rested her on his hip so she could peer down onto her little brother.  
  
"He's so pretty."  
  
"Yes he is." Harry answered. "So are you."  
  
The young child looked at her father with wide eyes, and then rested her head against his while the continued to watch James. Harry snaked his other arm around Ginny.  
  
As he stood there with his family he thought the moment was just perfect. Harry had the woman loved, and she had willingly given him two beautiful children, and one more on the way. Everything was just as it was supposed to be, and he was happier than he'd ever been. He kissed his daughters cheek, and his wife's. Yes, everything was just as it was supposed to be. It was great, he thought. Maybe even better than a fairy tale. 


End file.
